ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Naans
The Naans are five clones of Nana Ericson. They were created during a special chapter of Nixie the Bloody Pixie's fanfiction Fullmetal Alchemist: The Trilogy Begins because of a rebound in a transmutation the Homunculi were behind. The Naans are behind several embarrassing parades and happenings all throughout Amestris, their most notorious stunt so far being when they broke into the Führer's office and re-modeled it into a Lolita tea saloon instead. They all refer to Nana as their "Sissy", Edward as "Bigger Brother" and Alphonse as "Big Brother" despite not being related at all to the two latter. The Clones Solar 'Solar '(ソーラー, Sōrā) is one of the more free-spirited and air-headed clones of Nana. She prefers to decorate her surroundings in typical moe-style and, much to everyone's confusion, dresses exactly like the original, Nana, only different because of the flowers she braids into her hair. She, along with her sister Lunar, is the founding members of the E.F.F.A. Following the defeat of Father, Solar, along with Lunar and Regina, have started writing novels about the adventures of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Lunar 'Lunar '(ルナ,'' Runa'') is almost a complete copy of Solar, always ready to prank or cause general mischief around Central Command. She dresses in Edward's spare clothes, much to Nana's annoyance seeing as she always has to nag Edward about taking better care of his things. One of the features setting her apart from the rest of the Naans is that she wears fake glasses. Following the defeat of Father, Solar, along with Lunar and Regina, have started writing novels about the adventures of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Regina 'Regina '(レジーナ, Rejīna), also known as "Emo-na" (エモ-ナ, Emo-na) because of her rather glum and depressing nature, is much more tomboyish and antisocial than the rest of her sisters. Always dressing in gothic clothes and painting her face in the same style she mostly stays in the background, only really getting involved whenever the Homunculi are involved in whatever shenanigans the Naans are involved in. Following the defeat of Father, Solar, along with Lunar and Regina, have started writing novels about the adventures of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ignis 'Ignis '(イグニス, Igunisu) is one of the more peculiar of the clones, always dressing in a maid-outfit and constantly speaking Xingnese instead of Amestrian, much to the chagrin of almost every unfortunate person to come across any of the Nanas. She is also the one with the most fiery temper and has a tendency to engage in barfights along with her sister Nimbus. Following the defeat of Father, Ignis went with Ling, Lan Fan and Mei back to Xing where she works as the head-chef in the Imperial Kitchens. This position may, or may not, have been given due to no small amount of blackmail on Ling. Nimbus 'Nimbus '(ニンバス, Nimbasu) is the clone to resemble Nana the most. She is the one in charge whenever one of the many plans the Nanas come up with fails and usually is the one to try and get all of them out of trouble. Dressing in a spare female uniform Nimbus always is the last one to lose her cool but whenever she does Hell is sure to unfold. She has a strange habit of hitting bars at night along with Ignis, using Roy Mustang's wallet whenever she feels like it. This tendency was what lead her to meet her husband, post the story's epilogue, Scar. History During one of Fullmetal Alchemist: The Family Trilogy's special chapters the Homunculi succeeds in kidnapping Nana and has an unknown alchemist perform a human transmutation on her in order to replicate Nana five times. Edward and Alphonse get to the hideout of the Homunculi in time to see the transmutation happen but instead of the five mindless clones that were supposed to be the result of the transmutation they instead begin to pester Envy, Lust and Gluttony who all are forced to retreat after Envy is hurt several times. Actions *Kain Fuery's deflowering (culprits unknown) *The Central City Bunny Parade (all involved) *The Central City Miniskirt Parade (all except Nimbus involved) *Dyeing Alphonse Elric's armor bright pink (Solar and Lunar involved) *Re-modelling the Führer's office into a Lolita tea saloon (all involved) *Enveloping all of the Führer's office in saran-wrapping, even the pictures and the chandelier (all involved) *Dressing Gluttony up as a pony to mess with Envy's mind (Lunar, Solar and Regina involved) *Taking Envy's virginity (Ignis and a cauliflower involved) *Creating a portal that breaches the space continuum (Lunar, Solar and Regina involved) *Sacrificing Envy to a black cauldron for the sake of Science (Lunar, Solar and Regina involved) *Emo-day Parade (all involved) *Holding Central City Private School for Gifted Youngsters hostage for a whole week (all involved) Quotes *"Colonel Mustang... please tell us what to wear during the next official military parade!" (Solar talking to Mustang) *"Oooo~oooh Ennnn~vyyy~! You're gonna be our newest B.E.F. from now on!" (all five of the Nanas meeting Envy after Ling has become Greed) *"We're gonna sit up all night and talk about guys, and we'll braid each other's hair, and we'll get you an awesome tattoo! Oh, oh! And we're also gonna write uke-stories about Big Brother!" (Lunar talking with Scar) *"I'm surrounded by idiots... you get used to it after a while, Scar." (Nimbus talking to Scar on a bar in Central) Trivia *Two (or possibly more) of the Naans have deflowered Kain Fuery, one of Roy Mustang's subordinates. *They all live in a room they've built below Central Command that can only be reached via Roy Mustang's office. *Solar and Lunar are the founders of the Elric Family Fanfiction Association (EFFA) *All the names of the Naans are Latin. *They call their enemies - or people they just don't like - B.E.F. which stands for 'Bestest Evil Friend'. All of the Homunculi, except Greed, are on their list. *Those that the Naans approve of, or like, are on an official list known as M.A.P.O.E. which stands for 'Most Awesome People On Earth'. Greed is the only Homunculus on that list. *Due to their extreme mood-swings they had Envy blow a casket, which later had the Homunculus create the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!-franchise. * Their weapon of choice is a cauliflower. Each. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: The Family Trilogy Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Original Characters Category:Female